Hospitality
by mockingdelena
Summary: Cowboy Jake finds a lonely Renesmee in the middle of nowhere. -One Shot-


_**Hospitality**_

Renesmee always stood up early in the morning to take care of the vegetable garden. As noon approached, the heat outside would very soon be intolerable. She stood up and clapped her hands together to loosen the oil. After that, she washed her hands with some water from the well, and took a drink too.

"Mmm," the water was cool and refreshing.

Renesmee stopped to look at the horizon, as usual, before returning from the cabin. Nahuel had insisted on building their home in this isolated spot and, sometimes, when she looked at the sky, she understood why. She really missed old Nahuel. She brushed a tear away.

"Oh, hell no!" she groaned. There was a rider approaching. He still was very far, but if she'd seen him, he'd probably seen her.

She gathered everything together, and ran inside the cabin. Once she got inside, she locked the doors, closed the windows and the curtains, got the shotgun and made sure it as loaded.

She stood by the front window and looked between the curtains while the man on his hoarse slowly approached the house.

"He probably means no harm, but I'm not willing to take any chances any time soon." she whispered in cliché.

Closer… It was like her heart was dancing in her chest.

Closer… He seemed to take an unordinary long time.

Finally when he was barely a few meters away, he stopped, got off his horse and took him to the well.

"Yeah, wouldn't hurt to steal some water," she muttered, as if he could hear her.

Meanwhile he turned to look in her direction, as if he _had_ heard her.

She blinked and stood completely still. She assured herself he couldn't see her since the curtain wasn't parted enough, but there was something about the look in his eyes that worried her, told her she was wrong. It was as though he _could_ see her.

And she could see him clearly; seriously, overrated tall, broad-shouldered, tan, black hair, and pretty nice looking. He was unshaved and generally had all the attributes of a saddle bum.

He turned to water his hoarse.

She couldn't help but sigh. "Rennie girl, everything is gonna be fine. Just calm yourself."

"Oh crap!" she yelped as she noticed her was walking to the cabin. When he walked up on the porch, he was out of sight. But she could hear his boots on the wooden floor. And my God, was he a huge fella! He paced, back in view, on the porch, and he was even more handsome in close-up, and his eyes were so dark…

He paced, out of view again, to knock on the door. She expected this but still jumped at the sound of it.

"Knock all day if you like," she thought.

After a long while, he knocked again, but then walked to the far end of the porch, and with a thud he landed on the ground. She couldn't hear him anymore, but she knew he would go round the back.

She quickly took her shoes off to avoid making any noise, and walked tot the back of the cabin into the bedroom.

"Shit!" Renesmee hissed, at the sight of the curtains still open. He coughed, so he was very close. She covered her mouth with her hands; she heard his cough, so he must have heard her. She moved very quickly and moved against the wall beside the window.

She stood there while and heard no sign of him, so lowered herself onto the ground, shotgun across her thighs, heart racing. She carefully looked out the window, and luckily, he was nowhere in sight. He must've gone back to the front.

"He probably just wants something to eat," she said, still trying to comfort herself.

She returned to the front door, peered trough the curtains and saw that he was back on his horse, riding east and out of sight.

"You see, it's all over" she laughed.

Renesmee felt so silly for making such a big deal out of it. Still, she wasn't opening the door any time soon. Maybe she'd just read a book. No, she didn't want to turn the lights on and with the curtains closed, she couldn't read at all.

So she'd just sit there and wait for about an hour before she'd do anything next, making sure he really was gone.

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

Renesmee stretched on the sofa while slowly waking up. The sun had gone under, so she slept for awhile. That days tension must've rained the energy from her body.

She stood and turned the lamp on. She was hungry, but she didn't want to heat up the house so decided to go with biscuits and water. Thankful for the chickens and eggs, she couldn't wait for breakfast in them morning. She picked up the water bucket and walked towards the door. Then it hit her. She paused, thinking it'd be better to wait till morning.

"Goose, that fella's long gone!" she laughed.

She continued to the door, unlocked and opened it and what she saw knocked the air straight out of her lungs. She gasped, her reflexes kicking in, not wanting the handsome dark man that was on her porch anywhere near her, and tried to shut the door right in his face. His hand shot out, pushing against the door and her with it. She stumbled back, her heel caught in the hem of her skirt, and landed on her backside. She saw the shotgun lying beside the armchair and scrambled for it. He kicked the gun away, lifted her up like she was a feather, and sat her on the armchair.

"We won't be needing this" he muttered, throwing the gun outside.

Renesmee was terrified of the intruder, who wouldn't be? But there was more. The masculinity this man had heightened her fear. He was massive and had a deep voice. She wrapped her arms around her self. She definitely had nowhere to go, so she shrank back in the chair.

He closed the door an stood in front of her. With the lamp behind him, she couldn't see his face very well.

"Please…"

"Shhh" he placed his thumb over her lips.

When Renesmee just stared at him, he smiled and stroked her cheek before retreating.

"Where's you husband, ma'am?"

She thought quickly, making something up.

"He's out hunting… He could be back any moment to kick your ass!" she threatened.

"Hmm, I think he's been gone for a really long time and probably won't be back anytime soon." he contradicted.

She kept quiet. From the condition of the barn and field in the back, it was obvious there was no man about the place.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"Renesmee" she said, her voice trembling.

She could make out a slight smile on his face as he spoke, "I guess you have no reason to lie about that… Well, Renesmee, I'm Jake."

"What do you want?" she demanded, ashamed that her voice was trembling even worse.

"A little hospitality, that's all," he said casually. "Hey umm, you got any food?"

She swallowed and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Can you show me?" he insisted.

She stood and walked with him to the kitchen.

Nervously, and the whole time looking at her feet, she said, "There's only some biscuit leftovers."

"That'll do," he shrugged.

She removed the biscuit from the breadbox, and placed them on a plate. He took several biscuits in his large hands, and made them disappear in seconds.

"Very good biscuits, Nessie… Mind if I call you that?" He smirked when she didn't answer. "Now would you be so kind to lead me to the well?"

She did as he said. There was a full moon, and she watched as he drank from the well. She thought of how she would run back inside, but shook her head every time she looked back at him, very sure he'd caught up with her. She was just afraid of hat he would _do_ when he did.

"Shall we go back inside?" he suggested.

While walking to the door, she saw the shotgun lying next to the porch. She shook her head again.

"Have a seat," he pointed to the armchair.

Again, she did as he said. Once she did, he knelt in front of her. She tried to look away, but his large hands gripped the sides of her face gently to direct her face forward. He looked into her eyes. Those dark eyes… Darker than she'd ever seen.

She couldn't keep from trembling… in a good way.

He looked around the room, and down at her legs for a while.

"I'm gonna have to tear your skirt," he said, and saw her eyes widening. "It's going to happen anyway, so it won't do any good, to shake her head."

He put one hand on her hip, and grabbed the material of her skirt with the other. She couldn't make a move. He pulled until in was torn.

"Lift up, darling," he said. When she didn't respond right a way, he kept saying, "Lift up… that's right. There you go. Good girl."

She stood in front of him as he pulled the garment down.

"You can sit down again."

He tore strips from the base of her skirt. She couldn't believe she was letting him tie her, but she didn't dare fight him.

He ran a strip around her arms, around the chair and another one very tightly around the top of the chair. He tied her hands together, and finally, he tied her ankles to the feet of the chair.

"There, that's not too bad is it? Now I don't have to watch you every minute."

She didn't want to know what would happen next. She could only cry and tremble. All hope was lost. She was relieved when he stood up and walked into the bedroom.

"Did your husband leave his shaving kit? Oh, never mind! I found the soap and toothbrush too." he called out.

He walked past her and out of the door, smiling, with towel and other stuff he needed all bundled up. For a little while, Renesmee heard the water occasionally splashing outside, and Jacob must be filling a vat with water close to the well, for a bath. He obviously took his time while humming some familiar songs she liked. Later she heard the water draining. She was running out of time! Then she heard spitting sounds from him brushing his teeth.

When he walked back into the cabin, a towel wrapped around his waist, he knelt down in front of her. He looked very strong, with all those muscles, which only frightened her more.

When he reached behind him to put the lamp besides them, she could see his very handsome, shaved, face.

"I'm still a little wet," he apologized. "And err, I saw your husbands portrait in your bedroom… Or was that your dad?"

"My husband." she answered softly, surprised her voice was back. "Jake?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You meant it when you said you won't hurt me?"

He frowned. "I would never hurt any woman" he replied, sounding offended, and strangely enough, she believed him. A single tear of relief fell, and he brushed it away gently.

He suddenly removed all her bonds. _Thank you God! _She found herself thanking Jake too.

"You're very welcome, Nessie."

He stared at her for a moment. "I know you're probably wondering what's next, and I apologize, Ness, but it is what you've been thinking. I haven't been with a woman in a very long time, and there's nothing you can do to talk me out of it. But I at least want you to enjoy it." he stroked her cheek, and went to her neck.

Meanwhile, she was sobbing. Now this what she feared of the most this whole time was going to happen.

She just watched as he fumbled with her clothes, and did nothing. She was too afraid. She felt so cowardly and ashamed. She didn't even tried to fight it. She knew this big, tuff man would get what he wanted in the end. By now he had removed everything but her underwear.

"Oh Nessie, how could your husband have left someone as beautiful as you here all alone?"

She shook his head. "He's dead." _Why in God's name did I tell him that?_

"Was he good to you?" he asked, while removing her remaining clothes.

"Yes," she said and let her tears fall freely. She hoped Nahuel wouldn't see what was happening.

He put his arms around her waist. "I figure he was one lucky fella."

Nahuel had said the same things countless of times, and it touched her to hear his words again… And it was comforting to fell his strong arms around her. It had been so long.

"I want to make your feel good," he whispered. He parted her legs, slipping his hand between her legs to her womanhood, and gently stroked her vulva. This was a shock for her at first. Nahuel had never done anything like it and ah… it was starting to feel good… very good.

He looked into her eyes and drew closed. He didn't seem threatening at all. "God, you're so gorgeous… If you were my woman, I'd do anything for you." he caressed her lips with his. "I want to be very good to you."

He caressed her stomach and chest with his free hand. Renesmee gasped. She couldn't think. She knew this wasn't right, but everything overwhelmed her.

She began pushing herself onto his touch, making him grin. He dropped his towel and pulled her to the edge of the chair. She felt the head of his dick stroking against her moistening entrance. He spread her legs even wider and pulled her closer as he moved forward. He slowly slipped inside her.

"Please," she begged, pushing her little hands on his chest. Nahuel has never filled her like this, and she was afraid, thinking it would hurt when he would move like when Nahuel did. And he did move, very slowly. What she felt was nowhere near that pain, it was like the sensation she felt when he touched her with his hands -yet different. She didn't understand it, but she did automatically respond to it. She stopped trying to push him away.

"Oh.. Oh God!" she heard some words escape her lips.

She wanted his lips, his kissed, reaching for it but he didn't give her any. She groaned deeply when the feeling intensified. He laughed and gave in, kissing her like she had never been kissed before.

He kept moving slowly inside her, working deeper inside her. Then he pushed his entire length inside her. And it felt so good.

He grabbed on of her breast and squeezed as he started to thrust faster, making her squeal in delight.

"Yes, please do that," she moaned. "Just like that."

He smiled and pressed his thumb against her sweet, secret place and played it like an instrument, matching his thrusts. She cried out for it, the sensation building and exploding inside of her. Renesmee moaned and trashed, surrendering to the pleasure.

Jacob grabbed her hips tighter and began thrusting harder and more wildly. She expected for his juices to squirt inside her any moment, but instead he pulled out, gave himself a few more strokes and spilled his cum onto the towel on the floor. She had never seen anything like it and was a bit fascinated how his fluid came out of the little hole in the head of his dick.

She now understood how men would feel like this, and she had a twinge of self-pity for all those times she hadn't been pleased like just a few moments ago. But she couldn't blame Nahuel; if he had known how to pleasure a woman, she was sure he had pleased her as well, had he known how.

Jacob seemed to have recovered. He lifted her like she was a feather, and carried her into the bedroom, and lay her on the bed. He sat beside her, leaned over and kissed her passionately. She couldn't believe this was happening -what just happened in the living room. It didn't seem real at all.

"What are you gonna do now," she asked, not frightened anymore, only for him leaving.

"That's up to you darling," he replied softly. "I don't have anywhere much to go. And err, it looks like you can use a real man around here.

"Yes. Yes I could." she said and embraced him.


End file.
